Over the years, unmanned vehicles or drones have become increasingly sophisticated. For example, some unmanned vehicles are hybrid vehicles that can perform both aerial and land missions.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts. Stating that a part is coupled or connected to another part indicates that the parts are jointed directly or through one or more intervening parts. Thus, physical contact is not required for two parts to be coupled or connected.